yours_chase_davenport_love_story_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Davenport
Information Adam Charles Davenport is one of the main characters in the fanfiction. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather than brains which is the opposite from his younger brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly and kind and is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm. He also has a big appetite, known as his Incredible Edibles. Adam has shown a love for many different types of farm animals. He would like a pet pig, and he also brought in a horse, then later a llama. He also will always brake for cows. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his baby brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever hurt or threatened. He also is protective Mia, his 'sister', (they aren't related,) and seems to have a better relationship with her; he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of her. If he sees Mia or Chase (And Marcus,) being bullied (there was a period of untrust between Marcus and him because of what he did to Mia,) by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for him. He also does his best to protect them. Family Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other and use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly for their contrasting physical attributes, but they always forgive each other in the end and will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They'll argue and bicker, but that's what keeps their relationship strong. Leo is Adam's step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. Mia is Adam's best friend and 'sister', even though they aren't related. Adam is extremely protective of her, and would do anything for her, even if it means risking his own life to save her. Marcus is Adam's frenemy. They were friends for a while, until Adam found out his true intentions. Ever since Marcus raped Mia, he strongly dislikes him as a result to what he did to her, and the emotional trauma he put on her. Slowly but surely, Adam learned to trust Marcus after he saved Mia's life and helped kill Douglas. Donald is Adam's biological uncle and adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other and help each other out. Adam tends to tease/insult Donald sometimes, like calling him "Pasty legs Davenport". Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering/insulting, they care deeply about each other. Enemies Douglas is Adam's real father who implanted Adam with his bionics. Adam strongly hates Douglas and wanted to kill him because Douglas kidnapped Mia multiple times and wanted to make Mia into his perfect soldier. Not much is said about Adam and Robert's relationship, but clearly it's known that they strongly hate each other. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. Heat Vision: He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a varity of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. Super Durability: Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. Plasma Grenades: Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. Martial Arts: Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. Blast Wave: When Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. Adam also uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shockwave it created for an earthquake. Water Breathing: Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. Mental Link: Adam is able to recieve information from Chase menatally, in a method similiar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. Quick thinking: Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions. Bravery: Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Glitches Fire Vision: When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. Plasma Grenades: When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. Speaking Backwards: After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious). Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong. Heat Vision Sneeze: Sometimes when Adam sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision.